


Admittingly Dashing Face

by wisdoms_daughter0704



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdoms_daughter0704/pseuds/wisdoms_daughter0704
Summary: Deckerstar family night. Of course Lucifer indulges Trixie (and possibly Chloe, as sneaky as possible). What could be better?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141





	1. Celestial Wiles

Chloe was happy. No. It was more than something as simple as happiness. It was a mixture of calm and joy and elation. And there was something else; another feeling peeking through that rounded out the mixture and turned it into an indescribable feeling. She watched as Lucifer threw Trixie into the foam pit for what had to have been the hundredth time. The little voice in the back of her mind mused, _Do the other families around notice that he has been throwing her twice as far for twice as long?_ But if any other patrons had taken note of Lucifer’s inhuman stamina, they weren’t acting like it. Aside from the looks they were getting when Trixie shrieked with joy, no one took notice of the overdressed man and his small, but loud companion.

Trixie walked ahead of them on the sidewalk, babbling on about the new pizza place they were going to. “None of my friends actually believe they put gold leaf on the crust, Lucifer.” Chloe grimaced at Lucifer, actually about to elbow him in the ribs.

“Darling, will you relax? Honestly, I’d thought you’d gotten over me indulging you and the urchin. I’m not bloody well going to take the money with me, now am I?” How she could find his voice soothing after all the times she wanted to strangle him, she didn’t know, but Chloe just let Lucifer pull her closer to his side, wheedling his hand into her hoodie pocket. He buried his face into her hair, breathing her in. She had to remind herself that they were walking down a public road, with her daughter not ten feet in front of them; there’d be no use in reminding Lucifer of that, he’d been trying to “broaden her sexual horizons” for over a month now. As if he could read her mind, she felt the vibrations of the chuckle pass through his chest into hers. “Even I am not so hedonistic that I would suggest what you’re thinking with Beatrice so near, Detective.”

Chloe stopped in her tracks, Lucifer spinning around to face her, eyebrows knit together forming a silent question. “Have you neglected to inform me of yet another facet of your mojo, Mr. Morningstar?”

“Whatever do you mean, Detective Decker?” Lucifer smirked.

“I swear you literally just read my mind. Down to worrying about Trixie.”

“Darling, I believe that has more with you being very predictable and not without the occasional glass face. Not every wile I have over you is celestial.” Lucifer tucked some stray hair behind her ear, and she lay her face in his hand, feeling the warmth radiate between them.

“Mom! Lucifer! Come on!” Trixie groaned.

“Okay, Monkey, we’re coming,” Chloe said, her eyes not leaving Lucifer’s.

_The whoosh of wings. Screams of fear deafening, then gone._

Chloe and Lucifer looked at where Trixie was standing moments before, only to see no Trixie.

“Trixie! TRIXIE!” Chloe cried, hoarse from panic. She ran to the alley down the way, hoping that Trixie would be there. No avail as she turned the corner and found it desolate, only dumpsters and milk crates. Then Lucifer was there, arms around her, whispering reassurances in her hair.

Another whoosh of wings, and Lucifer and Chloe’s heads snapped at the sound, “Hello, Brother.” Michael was looming there, smile on his scarred face, with the headband Trixie had been wearing spinning between his fingers.

Fury rose in Chloe’s body, and Lucifer’s hand in hers was the only thing that kept her from charging at the insane celestial. “Where is my daughter, Michael? I swear if you hurt her—”

“Swear to who, Chloe? To Dad? To my excuse of a brother who is at ‘baby yoga’ right now? Or to the sad sack one who distracted you in the first place?” 

“That’s enough, brother,” Chloe could hear the heat crackle in Lucifer’s voice; feel it running across her skin where their hands met. “Return Beatrice to us, now, and I’ll give you a solid head start on the beating you’ll receive.” He was trying to stay calm, for her sake. Trying to not go full power so he wouldn’t accidentally hurt her. As it was, he slowly pulled her away from Michael and behind him, never letting go of her hand.

“Oh, come on! I knew you were attached to the little creature, but this is a bit much, Samael.” A growl rumbled in Lucifer’s chest. “Come on, Sammy. I mean, we’ve seen what Amenadiel did. You can just give her another one! One that’s not part idiotic human with major issues that are sure to be hereditary.”

Lucifer tried to release Chloe’s hand, to prevent injury from what was to come, but she couldn’t let go. She knew Lucifer was the only way she was going to get Trixie back, and she couldn’t lose that connection.

“Michael. Give me the girl. Now. Or Dad help me, I will not be responsible for what I do to you.”

“Sam, I’d like to see you try.” 

Michael’s stone-grey wings extended and he shot up into the night sky. Chloe released her grip on Lucifer, and he followed his brother higher. From her position on the ground Chloe saw a tare of white and grey, slashing against each other. She couldn’t tell who was winning and who was losing, but she saw red start to mottle both sets of wings and her eyes filled with tears. 

The temperature around Chloe dropped twenty degrees, and an earsplitting cry came from above that chilled her further.

“CHLOE!” Her name fell out of Lucifer’s mouth. A crack resonated like thunder through the night sky, and Lucifer’s body went limp as it fell from Michael’s grip. The twisted angel laughed as his broken brother fell, lifeless, and crumpled on the ground at Chloe’s feet. 

Chloe fell to her knees and cradled Lucifer’s lifeless body in her arms, tears streaming from her face. There was a dull thud as Trixie’s headband landed next to her in pieces. “Don’t worry about your daughter, Detective. I’ll make sure she ends up in good care.”

“No.” Chloe hissed.

“Perhaps my brother’s.” Michael’s wings threw a gust that knocked Chloe to her back, her head slamming against the asphalt.

“NO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upset about the cliffhanger? It gets better, I promise.


	2. The All Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is reeling from what just happened. Will she find the strength to carry on?

_“Chloe. Chloe, darling wake up. You’re dreaming, love. Come back to me.”_

Chloe opened her eyes, and Lucifer was there, kneeling next to the bed, his hand holding hers. She sat up, and noticed she was drenched in a cold sweat. Squeezing Lucifer’s hand, she extended her other hand out to his face, rough stubble pricking her hand like a confirmation of consciousness. 

“Lucifer? Are you okay?” Chloe felt the quiver in her own voice, and it brought back all the fears from her nightmare.

“Am I okay? Darling, you’re the one who was pitching about and shouting.” Chloe ran her hands through her sweat-soaked hair before curling inward on herself. She could feel her breathing become labored and willed herself to slow down, but her body wouldn’t respond.

“Chloe.” With only her name, Lucifer’s voice caught as he quickly rose from the floor and crawled behind her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, and she slowly began to straighten, only to collapse into his chest. “If I’d have known that leaving the bed to go check on the urchin would cause this much distress, I wouldn’t have done it without waking you.”

“Trixie?” Chloe shot up, the adrenaline coursing through her again. “Is she okay?” 

“She’s just fine, love. I had just heard a noise from her room and went to see what it was. Turns out the book she had been reading before bed decided to take a rather ungraceful tumble off the bed. She’s still out like a light.” Chloe scrambled out of bed rather awkwardly, wrapping herself with the zippered hoodie Lucifer had discarded earlier in the evening. She hurried down the stairs, skipping some and forgoing the last three altogether, landing in front of Trixie’s door.

As Chloe slid the door open as quietly as she could manage, she saw inside her daughter, sleeping soundly, not one notion that she was being watched. Chloe slipped through the door and stood next to the bed. Trixie had just the hint of a smile on her sleeping face as her mother ran a hand through the long, dark hair.

A creak from the doorway alerted her to Lucifer leaning there, simply watching a mother placate her imagined fears. Chloe looked up at him as tears started to run down her face. Lucifer’s content smirk morphed into a quizzical worry as he crossed the room in two quick, quiet bounds, coming to rest with his Detective in his arms. 

No words were spoken. None were warranted. Lucifer stood there, the woman he loved in his arms, and the child they both loved sleeping soundly as her mother continued to stroke her hair. Through the window, the California sunrise began to make itself known, and somehow Lucifer managed to pull Chloe away and to the kitchen island. She sat down and Lucifer kissed her hair with a whisper, “I’ll be right back,” and was gone. Chloe closed her eyes and focused on taking deep breaths. Forty-two breaths later, the creak of the stairs preceded Lucifer’s return, and she heard his hushed tones in the morning quiet, “Cheers, Daniel.”

“Why were you talking to Dan?” Chloe ran the heels of her hands across her cheeks, trying to will away the tracks of the tears that flowed through the night.

“Nothing to worry about, Detective. We’ll just get breakfast ready for Beatrice, hm?” Lucifer donned Chloe’s green polka-dotted apron and began to fish out pans and spatulas. She always found it a novel sight seeing him in any domestic setting, but the events of the night were still burning in her mind.

“Lucifer, why are you so loud?” Trixie emerged from her bedroom, scratching her head and yawning, “And why is my door open?”

“Is that any way to talk to the person making your breakfast, young lady?” Lucifer pointed at Trixie menacingly with a pair of tongs, clicking them for good measure. Trixie looked at Chloe sitting at the counter, then to Lucifer, then back to Chloe. Chloe smiled at her, and Trixie just shook her head.

“How about I make myself a bowl of cereal?” Trixie walked around to the cabinets and started plucking out the components she needed. She hip-checked Lucifer on her way to the fridge to grab the milk, causing another round of tong-clicking before she sat down and ate two whole bowls of cereal.

“Monkey, take it easy,” Chloe chided, “you’re gonna make yourself sick before you even make it to school.”

“I’m fine, Mom, geez.” Trixie hopped off the barstool and put her dishes in the sink. 

“All right, child, your father will be here in fifteen minutes. So off you pop. Go get dressed or something.” Trixie rolled her eyes at Lucifer as she strolled back into her room and pulled the door shut.

“Dan’s coming to take her to school? Is that why you called him?” Chloe felt ice creep up her back, and she wrapped her arms around herself to stop from shivering. Lucifer began to put the unused dishes back where they belong, and the nervous feeling inside of Chloe increased even more.

“Just wait, love.” He pressed a kiss to her temple and put the apron away as a knock came at the door.

The door then opened, before either Lucifer or Chloe could get there, and Dan stuck his head in, eyes shut, “Do I have the all clear?”

“Honestly, Daniel. What kind of things do you think we’re doing in a house with a child? I may be the Devil, but I do have _some_ decorum.” Lucifer’s eyes lit up just a bit when he saw that Chloe had rolled her eyes at his jest.

“Hey, Chlo. Get to feeling better,” Dan offered before being tackle hugged by his daughter, pulling them both out the door. “Call me if you need me to keep her, okay?” he shouted as the door shut behind him.

Chloe stood up from her seat at the counter and turned on Lucifer, “What exactly did you tell Dan, Lucifer?”

After depositing the used dishes in the dishwasher, Lucifer walked over to Chloe and took one of her hands in his. “Detective.” Breath. “Chloe. I don’t need to tell you that this is entirely new territory for me, hm? Actual emotional involvement? Fear that someone other than myself is hurting? Someone I love? What happened this morning, honestly, it scared me.” Chloe’s breath hitched, and she squeezed his hand. Lucifer led them both to the sofa and they sat down. “What I didn’t tell you is that it took me almost three minutes to rouse you from that nightmare. And I was scared because you were shouting for me and for Beatrice, but your voice was broken and I couldn’t fix it.” 

“Now I understand if you don’t feel comfortable talking to me about it, but, love, I really think you should talk to someone. Linda, perhaps.”

For a moment, Chloe’s world froze. This man, Devil, has thought of nothing but himself for millennia, but here he is genuinely afraid that he couldn’t help with her deepest fears. Just as before, she flung herself into his arms and buried her face in his throat. They sat like that for who knows how long before she extricated herself and her gaze met his own.

“Lucifer, honey,” she said, hand to his warm face, “I don’t want to talk to Linda.” His eyes went wide. “I want to talk to you.” A smile of relief flashed across his face for an instant, before it steeled to a look of concentration.

Chloe then recounted the events of her dream; the wonderful beginning through to the terrifying end with his back broken and her daughter gone. Her breathing was shallow again, but not from fear. She was breathing through the tears that had resurfaced as she remembered the crack of his spine and the blood marring his wings. His breathing was nothing but steady as he wrapped his arms around her yet again, reassuring her that he was still alive and well, and here. And that he had let her reassure herself of her daughter’s well being without a single question. Now as he sat and stroked her hair as she had done to Trixie’s all night, she was filled with an overwhelming sense of pride in him, cut with an underlying sense of panic that he would do exactly what had happened in her dream to save her daughter.

“Lucifer,” her voice was quiet, almost hoarse, but he heard her all the same.

“Yes, love?” 

“I want you to promise me you won’t go after any of your family without back up, okay? Especially Michael.”

“Why, my clever Detective, how did you know exactly what was going through my mind? That I was formulating a plan to rid us of the problem that is my twin brother once and for all?”

She huffed a sigh and wrapped herself closer to him, “Because I know you think that going after your brother will make the nightmares go away. It won’t, Lucifer. These nightmares started the minute I realized he wasn’t you. Knowing he’s gone won’t make the fear go away, it’ll just change the face on the fear.”

“Yes, but I would rather the face of your fear not be my own with a nasty scar across it.” The smallest sound of a pout squeaked through as Lucifer’s fingertips ran up and down the length of Chloe’s arm.

“As soon as I see that scar or hear that voice, all connections to you dissolve. You may have spent your life being the other side of his coin, but in my book, you’re the hero.” His caressing of her stopped, and she sat up to face him.

“You truly see me as a hero, don’t you?” The tears brimming his eyes told her that he had never thought of himself in such a light.

“You’ve always been my hero, Lucifer. Even when I didn’t know it myself.” Chloe thumbed away the tear that had fallen as a smile crossed his face. “You told Dan I was sick and needed the day off, didn’t you?”

“I told him you were in no way fit to report to work today, Detective. What he chose to infer from that statement was entirely up to him.” A much more mischievous smile found its way onto his face, as a look of apprehension crossed hers. “I’ve just had the most wonderful idea, Detective. What do you say we head back upstairs and give you more than enough good memories with this face to oppose the bad?” Chloe just shook her head and rolled her eyes. _There was no way she was going to convince Dan she was home sick all day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so I know that "it was all a dream" trope is SUPER cliche, but, like, how else can I kill someone and fix it in the same fic? Don't hate me. There _might_ be a tertiary plot bunny running around this thread, but for now, this is it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there may or may not be more to this ficbug, if you aren't just absolutely upset with the cliffhanger???


End file.
